leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Mercury
Dark Mercury was an evil form of Sailor Mercury exclusive to the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon series. Profile Appearance Her hair becomes more purple-tinted and dark lines are added to her boots. Her tiara takes on a black and purple color, and also has a unique design. The 'cape' of her outfit and the ribbons both now have multiple, puffy black layers to them, and her front bow is also in a more detailed butterfly shape, as opposed to a normal bow. Biography In Act 20, Ami begins to feel quite lonely, as all of her friends seem too busy with other pursuits to pay attention to her. On her way home, Kunzite appears before her in a swirl of black rose petals. She tries to defend herself, but the villain sends a blast of energy at her. Her head droops as his energy takes over. In Act 21, Makoto goes to Ami's house and finds her lying on her bed, nearly unconscious. Makoto makes her some food, and when Ami is feeling better, she suggests that they go to an amusement park. They go, but while on the merry-go-round, Ami loses consciousness. Motoki then takes her to Minato-ku Municipal Juuban Hospital. While waiting for her medical records, Makoto hears a strange noise come from Ami's hospital room. She rushes in and finds that the room has been torn to pieces, and black rose petals are scattered about. Ami, staring blankly, walks to Kunzite's lair. Sailor Jupiter tries in vain to save her, but by this point, Ami is completely under Kunzite's control. She transforms with "Dark Power, Make Up!" into Dark Mercury, an evil incarnation of Sailor Mercury, and challenges the Senshi to a battle. Dark Mercury continues as an enemy of the Senshi until Act 28, when she finds that she has hurt Sailor Moon. She is healed because of her love for Usagi, and Kunzite loses her. She has no memory of what has happened while she was Dark Mercury, but feels guilty that she has tried to hurt her friends. Powers and Attacks Transformations *Dark Power, Make Up - Used her Dark Jewelry Star Bracelet to transform into Dark Mercury. Attacks *Dark Sword - Dark Mercury transformed an icicle into a sword and used it to fight. Trivia *She is the only Senshi in PGSM to be turned evil by the power of an enemy. *Her tiara is different from the other senshi. *There is another form of Sailor Mercury being evil, which happens in manga, when she is revived under the control of Sailor Galaxia. **This also makes her the only Senshi with two evil forms. This is somewhat ironic as Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury is often shown to be the most sweet and kind of the Senshi, in most versions of Sailor Moon. *She is sometimes referred to as "Dark Sailor Mercury" by PGSM fans. She was also referred to "Darkury" on set. Also, the production staff gave brainwashed Ami the nickname "Akumi" (悪美), which means "evil beauty" in Japanese. "Akumi" is also a play on the name "Ami." * She was extremely disrespectful towards the other members of the Dark Kingdom, including its leader Queen Beryl. * Dark Mercury shares some similarities to Black Lady: ** Both had a darker appearance than their normal forms. ** Both had a darker version of their magical items. ** Both were brainwashed by the enemy. * She is the Senshi with the fewest number of magical attacks, possibly not having any at all, and so she relies more on physical ones. Gallery de:Dark Mercury es:Dark Mercury pl:Dark Mercury#Dark Mercury Category:PGSM characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Reformed characters